cawwrestlingcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
WGE Results
WGE Season 1 Results Season 1 Results Here are the results of WGE in Season 1. 2010 Episode 1 - Raw: *Vance Archer def. Santino Marella *Hart Dynasty def. Straight Edge Society *Rey Mysterio def. Jimmy Snuka, Evan Bourne & Rob Van Dam in a ladder match for the Intercontinental title *D-Generation X def. JeriShow for the World Tag Team Championships *The Undertaker def. The Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin & Sheamus in a hell in a cell match for the World Heavyweight Championship Episode 2 - Smackdown - 1st WGE Draft: *The Miz def. Drew McIntyre *Chris Jericho def. Christian *Ultimate Warrior def. Jeff Hardy *Big Show def. Batista *The Rock def. Randy Orton Episode 3 - Raw: *Unknown: 2011 Episode 4 - Smackdown: *Ted DiBiase def. Cody Rhodes *Jimmy Snuka def. Evan Bourne *British Bulldog def. Rey Mysterio *Edge def. Bret Hart *Rocky 3:16 def. D-Generation X Episode 5 - Raw: *Primo def. William Regal *Rocky 3:16 def. Hart Dynasty *Kofi Kingston def. Drew McIntyre, The Miz, Sheamus, John Morrison, Sheamus & Rob Van Dam in a 6 man over the top rope battle royal for the United States Championship *Randy Orton def. Ultimate Warrior, Chris Jericho, Wade Barrett, CM Punk & Christian in a 6 man over the top rope battle royal for number one contendership for the World Heavyweight Championship Episode 6 - Smackdown: *The Hardy Boyz def. D-Generation X for the World Tag Team titles. Episode 7 - Raw: *Vladimir Kozlov def. Santino Marella *Cryme Tyme def. Hardy Boyz *Jake Roberts def. Mark Henry *John Morrison def. The Miz in a tables match for number one contendership for the United States Championship *The Undertaker def. Christian Episode 8 - Smackdown: *Zack Ryder def. Chavo Guerrero *John Cena def. Bret Hart to compete for the WGE Championship at Smackdown Rawfare *Batista def. Big Show & Edge to compete for the WGE championship at Smackdown Rawfare WGE Smackdown Rawfare: *Kofi Kingston def. John Morrison in a Ladder Match to retain the United States Championship *Mr. Anderson def. Rey Mysterio & british Bulldog in a Triple Threat match to become the new Intercontinental Champion *Triple H def. Shawn Michaels in a First Blood Match *The Hardys def. The Hart Dynasty to retain the World Tag Team Championship *Kane , Ultimate Warrior & Sheamus def. Jimmy Snuka, Edge & Dolph Ziggler in a Smackdown vs. Raw 6-Man Tag Team Match *Batista def. John Cena to become the first ever WGE Champion *Chris Jericho def. Undertaker in a Last man Standing Match to become the new World Heavyweight Champion Episode 9 - Raw: *Yoshi Tatsu def. Primo *Ricky Steamboat def. Shelton Benjamin *Christian def. Rob van Dam & CM Punk in a Triple Threat Match *Kofi Kingston def. The Miz to retain the United States Championship *Brothers Of Destruction def. Randy Orton & Chris Jericho Episode 10 - Smackdown: *Rocky 3:16 def. Cryme Tyme *MVP def. R-Truth *Dolph Ziggler def. Jimmy Snuka *Mr. Anderson def. Rey Mysterio *Big Show def. Triple H to get a #1 Contender's Match for the WGE Championship *Shawn Michaels def. John Cena to get a #1 Contender's match for the WGE Championship *Rocky 3:16 def. The hardys to become the new World Tag Team Champions Category:Wrestling Games Entertainment Category:Results